memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
Unnamed [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]; Starfleet personnel): 2250s Bridge crewman 1 A crewman in the blue uniform stood watch next to the turbolift door. ( ) Bridge crewman 2 A crewman stood next to Pike's chair, and shrugged at the man next to the turbolift door when Pike ordered a continued course for Vega in 2254. ( ) This same crewman continued serving aboard the Enterprise after Captain Kirk took command. He was on the bridge when the ship encountered the Galactic Barrier in 2265. ( ) This crewman was in a corridor wearing a beige uniform during the vessels confrontation with Balok in 2266. ( ) Bridge crewman 3 This Crewman exited the bridge just before the Enterprise picked up the distress signal ( ) Bridge crewwoman An enlisted crewwoman in a beige uniform sat at a station to the right of the viewscreen. Captain Pike and CPO Garrison checked the SS Columbia follow-up message that printed out of her console. ( ) Bridge engineer This Engineer served aboard the Enterprise in 2254. He was operating the engineering station on the bridge when the Enterprise picked up the distress singnal. ( ) Geologist In 2254, a geologist was among the landing party on Talos IV. ( ) . Sources, including the Star Trek Magazine, have listed this officer's name as Fisher. This crewman wore the insignia of an officer on his sleeves, although the exact grade is unclear.}} Transporter assistant In 2254, a transporter assistant (who wore thick-rimmed glasses) stood at the transporter console next to Chief Pitcairn. ( ) , where it is implied that wearing corrective eyewear is rare because of vision-supporting drugs and treatments.|His character was named Yamata ( ) in "The Rift" by Peter David.}} 2260-2270 Sciences division Medical technician This medical technician was present when Dr. Sevrin was examined in sickbay. ( ) Nurse This Nurse was aboard the Enterprise when Khan Noonien Singh and his followers seized control of the ship in 2267. ( ) Nurse 2 This Nurse aboard the Enterprise assisted Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel to stabilize Kirk's body after Sargon had been believed to have been killed while inside it. She was also worried about how they would return Kirk's mind to his body, and how long the life support systems could keep his body alive without him. ( ) Laughing crewman This crewman, in a sciences division jumpsuit, was overtaken by fits of laughter after falling victim to the polywater intoxication. The affects of the polywater drove him to stumble around the corridors, painting slogans like "Love Mankind" on walls and doors. ( ) This crewman was among the personnel observed by passenger Charles Evans during an Enterprise voyage. ( ) Sciences crewwoman This female crewmember joined Charlene Masters for sub-par coffee in the ship's recreation lounge during the Lazarus/Anti-Lazarus encounter in 2267. ( ) Command division Old lady crewwoman This '''old lady crewwoman' was really a young woman who Charlie Evans transformed into an old woman because he thought she was laughing at him. ( ) Pilots ;Navigator :Command division lieutenant who manned the navigator's position. ( ) : ;Helmsman :Command division crewman who operated the helmsman's controls. ( ) : ;Navigation lieutenant commander :In 2267, a command division lieutenant commander sat at the navigator post, while Lieutenant Leslie sat in the command chair. ( ) Senior staffer In 2268 this command division lieutenant commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain James T. Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) This officer was also present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the . ( ) Operations division Assistant engineer This assistant engineer lieutenant worked with Lt. Charlene Masters in re-energizing dilithium crystals after a galaxy-wide "blink" of non-existence drained the critical components. Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus from opposite universes overwhelmed the engineers in separate incidents, each stealing crystals to use against one another. The assistant shared Lt. Master's low opinion of Enterprise's coffee. ( ) Commander In 2268 this operations division commander stood in on a staff meeting after the Enterprise was facing capture by the Romulans after Captain Kirk took the ship into the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) This officer was also present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) Court reporter This unnamed court reporter sat in on Spock's court martial following his abduction of Captain Pike from Starbase 11. ( ) Crewmember in window This female operations division crewmember passed a window of the Enterprise when the ship was in orbit of Starbase 11. ( ) Female lieutenant commander In 2268 this operations division lieutenant commander was present at Kirk's funeral service after the captain was presumed killed aboard the USS Defiant. ( ) Junior engineer In 2268, this junior engineer was ordered by Montgomery Scott to repair a power relay (with a trident scanner) but was surprised to find two other officers (actually Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir from the 24th century) already working on it. The two officers quietly allowed the engineer to take over as it became clear they had no idea what they were doing. Fortunately, he easily accepted Bashir's cover story - that he was doing a study on work-related stress, with O'Brien as his overworked, stressed-out patient - and agreed not to mention the incident, adding that he hoped O'Brien felt better. ( ) Personnel officer In 2267, this ensign was the personnel officer aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) Transporter technician This transporter technician was knocked unconscious by Anti-Lazarus in 2267. ( ) Yeomen Christopher Pike's personal yeoman was killed on Rigel VII in an incident with the Kaylar along with two others. ( ) This yeoman regularly worked on the bridge. This male operations division yeoman was under Leonard McCoy's care in sickbay in 2270. McCoy informed the yeoman that he was going to be getting a few days' bed rest, for an unknown injury or ailment, despite the fact that the doctor didn't think he deserved it. Before the yeoman had a chance to acknowledge his prescription, he was startled by McCoy's sudden abduction from the ship by Kukulkan. ( ) This yeoman was stationed on the bridge in 2267 when Hikaru Sulu was injured by an exploding helm console. She cradled Sulu until Doctor Leonard McCoy arrived to administer medical aid. ( ) Security personnel ;Security crewman :This crewman stood in a corridor, with a phaser pistol sidearm on his belt, conversing with Lieutenant Berkeley. ( ) : ;Security guard :This security officer was stationed aboard the USS Enterprise when Harry Mudd came aboard in 2266. ( ) : ;Landing party security This security crewman was on the 2267 landing party to the planet where the Guardian of Forever was located. He attempted to stop Doctor Leonard McCoy from escaping into the time portal. ( ) ).}} ;Security lieutenant During a red alert in 2268, this lieutenant in the security division was traveling through the Enterprise corridors when the vessel encountered the [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] at Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) writer David Gerrold played this unnamed, uncredited extra. He had reportedly written a cameo for himself (as Mr. Freeman) in that original, but was unable to be included in the filming. With new footage being filmed taking place in that episode almost thirty years later, Gerrold got to rectify that mistake playing a redshirt. He did have other Star Trek appearances in the interim (see Command division crewmember below).|Since he carried a phaser on a standard issue black security belt, he was a security officer.}} ;Security Guards These two unnamed Operations Division Security Guards were to beam down to Triacus. Unknown to them The Enterprise had left orbit. Vinci beamed both crewmen into where he thought Triacus was and they were both killed. ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant served as a security officer aboard the Enterprise. :He was flipped into the air like a puppet by super-strong Khan Noonien Singh when he was assigned to guard Khan's guest quarters in 2267. ( ) :He often served as a guard, ( ) or participated in landing parties. ( ) In the mirror universe, he was one of Chekov's henchmen (see: Unnamed mirror universe people). ( ) ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant guarded the injured Captain Pike during Spock's court-martial in 2267. ( ) :He joined the landing party on an uncharted planet later the same year. In sickbay he guarded Anti-Lazarus, where Dr. McCoy resented the presence of the "muscleman". ( ) : ;Security lieutenant :This lieutenant joined the landing party on an uncharted planet and kept watch on Lazarus and Anti-Lazarus in 2267. ( ) : ;Security crewman killed by the Horta :This crewman served on a security team ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta on Janus VI. He was scouting alone when the Horta attacked him. By the time help arrived, he had been completely dissolved by acid. ( ) ;Brawny security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this bulky male security officer (pictured, left) was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the IKS Gr'oth. He ended up arresting Miles O'Brien. ( ) ;Security lieutenant at K-7 :In 2268, this male security officer (pictured, right), smaller than his counterpart above, was one of several called in to break up a fight which had broken out between Enterprise officers and Klingon officers from the IKS Gr'oth. He ended up arresting Julian Bashir. ( ) ;Security lieutenants; Nomad victims #1 and #2 :These two lieutenants were given the duty of escorting Nomad to the brig and guarding it. They were subsequently killed by the probe after it escaped and began roaming freely through the corridors of the ship. ( ) ;Security lieutenant; Nomad victim #3 :This lieutenant, along with Carlisle, was given the duty of replacing the above two guards escorting Nomad. Both this lieutenant and Carlisle were subsequently killed by the probe. ( ) ;Black-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Blond-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Brown-haired lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) ;Freckled lieutenant :Female security lieutenant who beamed down to Taurus II to rescue an Enterprise landing party. ( ) : ;Security ensign This unnamed security ensign was assigned to secure the area surrounding the transporter room aboard the from tribbles. ( ) ]] Service personnel ;Operations division table attendant : Female crewmember with red hair who helped dispense dinner when Enterprise officers were privileged to dine with the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh. She was later captured and seated in a prisoner's row with Brent, Hadley and others, forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. ;Command division table attendant : Brunette crewwoman who also helped serve dinner, she later escorted Khan to Lt. Marla McGivers' quarters. She was also captured when Khan took the vessel. ( ) Galley chef The chef of the ship's galley was in charge of reconstituting food and distributing them via the food slots. In 2266, the chef was amazed when he witnessed his reconstituted meat loaf turned into real turkeys. He reported this immediately to Captain James T. Kirk, who was skeptical at first. ( ) of the galley chef in his only performance in Star Trek. During the exchange, Kirk addressed the character as "chief", rather than "chef".}} After refit Airlock technician This airlock technician worked on a console at the airlock on the Enterprise, when Spock made him unconscious with a Vulcan nerve pinch. ( ) Andorian officers Two Andorian officers assigned to the command division, were among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) Arcturian crewmember A Arcturian crewmember was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) Assistant to Rand This crewman assisted Transporter Chief Janice Rand on board the Enterprise in 2272. He was present when the transporter accident happened and Commander Sonak and another woman died in the transporter beam. Later he assisted Rand again when she beamed Doctor Leonard McCoy on board the Enterprise. ( ) Betelgeusian science officer A Betelgeusian science officer was among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) Bridge Crewmember This crewmember was assigned to the ''Enterprise'' in 2272. She was present when Admiral Kirk told the bridge crew that he's back in command. ( ). " badge. |The novel Ex Machina gives this character the name Reiko Onami, a xenopsychologist.}} Cargo deck ensign This ensign served on board the Enterprise in 2272. He welcomed Admiral James T. Kirk on the cargo deck. ( ) Crewmembers These Starfleet crewmembers served aboard the in 2272 while the ship made contact with V'Ger and saved Earth. ( ) }} File:No image yet.jpg|Science crewmember Played by Cassandra Foster File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Brenda Gooch'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by John Hayes'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Art Lake'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Kaith Shiozaki'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Linda Robertson'' File:No image yet.jpg|Operations crewmember Played by Celeste Cartier Native American officers Four Native American officers were among the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. One was male, the three other female. ( ) Image:Native american officer TMP.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Native American officer 2 TMP.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Native American officer 3 TMP.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Native American officer 4 TMP.jpg|''Played by an Frank Salsedo'' Rec deck crewmembers These Starfleet crewmembers attended the briefing on the recreation deck of the Enterprise in 2272. They were witnesses of the destruction of Epsilon IX station. ( ) Image:David Gerrold TMP.jpg|Command crewman Played by David Gerrold Image:Chris and Monty Doohan TMP.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Christopher Doohan (front) Image:Chris and Monty Doohan TMP.jpg|Science crewman Played by Montgomery Doohan (back) Image:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|Science crewman Played by Susan Sackett (second from right) Image:Bill Hickey TMP.jpg|Science crewman Played by Bill Hickey Image:Iva Lane, The Motion Picture.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Iva Lane Image:Rec deck crewman 2.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by an unknown actress Image:Rec deck crewman 1.jpg|Science crewman Played by an unknown actor Image:No image yet|Science crewman Played by Louise Stange-Wahl (far left) File:Vulcan crewmember, Scott Dweck.jpg|Vulcan science crewman Played by Scott Dweck Image:Millicent Wise, The Motion Picture.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Millicent Wise Image:JoAnn Christy, The Motion Picture.jpg|Vulcan science crewman Played by JoAnn Christy Image:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|Civilian Played by Marlene Willauer (second from left) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Richard Arnold'' File:No image yet.jpg|Science crewman Played by Bjo Trimble File:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|Science crewman (far left) Played by Rosanna Attias File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Verne Dietsche'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Walt Doty'' File:No image yet.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Dennis Fischer File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by William Guest'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by James T. Kirk'' File:No image yet.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Kathleen Sky File:No image yet.jpg|Engineering crewman Played by Katherine Kurtz File:No image yet.jpg|Civilian Played by Leigh Strother-Vien File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Jay Smith'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Ve Neill'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Barbara Minster'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Denise Tathwell'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Eileen Salamas'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Zack Richardson'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Beth Moberly'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Fred Bronson'' Rhaandarite crewmember 1 In 2272, a Rhaandarite crewmember was present during the briefing on V'Ger on the recreation deck and witnessed the destruction of the Epsilon IX station. ( ) Rhaandarite crewmember 2 In 2272, a Rhaandarite crewmember was present during the briefing on V'Ger on the recreation deck and witnessed the destruction of the Epsilon IX station. ( ) Rhaandarite ensign In 2272, a male Rhaandarite ensign was on the bridge of the refit Enterprise when Admiral Kirk took command. ( ) Saurian engineer A Saurian engineer was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) Saurian crewmember A Saurian crewmember was among the majority of the crew that attended the briefing on V'Ger in 2272. ( ) Transporter accident victim This crewperson was killed in the transporter accident along with Commander Sonak. ( ) Zaranite officers Two Zaranite officers were among the crew during that viewed the briefing on V'Ger. ( ) Training vessel personnel Lieutenant in torpedo launch bay This lieutenant was in command of the photon torpedo launch bay when the Enterprise went to red alert and headed to the Mutara Nebula in 2285. ( ) Trainee blowing boatswain's whistle This female trainee blew the boatswain's whistle to announce the boarding to Admiral Kirk for his inspection of the Enterprise. ( ) Trainee bridge crewmember (female) This female trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) She was also seen gathered with the rest of the trainee crew during Fleet Admiral Morrow's inspection of the vessel after their return to Spacedock. ( ) She was again seen on the bridge of the newly commissioned during its shakedown cruise. ( ) Trainee bridge crewmember (male) This male trainee served on the bridge performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) Trainee crewmembers These trainee crewmembers served aboard the Enterprise during its training simulation and later during the battle with Khan Noonien Singh. Some of them died during the explosions aboard the ship and in the torpedo launch bay. ( ) Some of them were present when Admiral Morrow visited the Enterprise after its return to the spacedock and also in the San Francisco bar. ( ) File:Philip Weyland, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by Philip Weyland'' , File:Tom Morga, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Trainee engineering cadets These trainee engineering cadets were assigned to the machine room of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. They were present when Admiral James T. Kirk visited the ship shortly before its launch and when the memorl service for Spock was held. ( ) .}} File:Todd Bryant cadet.jpg|''Played by Todd Bryant'' File:Cristian Letelier, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by Cristian Letelier'' File:Engineering cadet 1, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Engineering cadet 2, Star Trek 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Trainee lieutenant junior grade This lieutenant junior grade with blonde hair was assigned to the bridge of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. He wore the red collar and insignia strap of a Starfleet Academy trainee. ( ) Trainee tactical crewmember This male trainee served at the tactical station during the Kobayashi Maru scenario. ( ) Training crew officer This officer assigned to the Enterprise assisted with the preparations for battle with the . ( ) de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, unnamed Category:Arcturians Category:Andorians Category:Betelgeusians Category:Rhaandarites Category:Saurians Category:Zaranites Category:Vulcans